1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-tapping screw-in bone implant for dental purposes.
When posts are to be anchored for a fixation of dental suprastructures, such as bridges or weblike stiffeners, implants are inserted or screwed into a pilot bore, which has been drilled into the jaw bone. A screw-in bone implant comprises a post-receiving socket and a tapering shank which is integral with said socket and said implant is formed on its outside peripheral surface with self-tapping sharp-edged screw threads having a large lead. The socket has a socket opening formed with female screw threads for threaded engagement with a post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implants of that kind are known from Published German Application No. 3,136,602 and have self-tapping screw threads on a tapered shank. The screw threads have also a taper, which differs from that of the shank. The shank of that known implant is small in diameter (about 2 mm) and its screw threads have a large depth and a radius which increases progressively from the tip. The bone portions which are displaced by the screw threads during the tapping operation are received by the trabecular framework of the laterally adjacent bone portions. That implant is intended to be axially supported in the jaw by compact bone portions at the tip of the shank. They are more suitable for spongious or cancellous bone.